megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Surt
Surt (スルト, Suruto) is one of the demons in the series that is based on Norse mythology. History In Norse mythology, Surt rules the land of fire Muspelheim, guarding the entrance of this realm with its shining sword (Laevatienn) that is said to be brighter than the sun. It is also said to be the creator and the destroyer, as the fires of his realm created the stars of the heavens, and later during Ragnarok, it will rain down fire unto all land. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Astaroth and Arioch, Surt is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game and one of the most powerfull demons under Lucifer's orders that has taken control over the inferior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the second floor basement, accusing the protagonist from being "nothing more than a mere puppet of God" before engaging him in battle if he's not chaos alligned. This fight, however, is entirely optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Surt's room. In Chaos route, after locating the throne room of Asura in the last floor basement, the hero will need to go back to Surt's room, where he will give him the "Claw of Surt"--a valuable item needed so Asura can forge the "Devil Ring" and the fight against Michael and his followers become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Surt is one of the three Nihilo demons Hikawa enlisted to guard the entrance of the Diet Building while he seeks out the stored Magatsuhi there. Hito-Shura will battle Surt immediately upon trying to enter the lower-left door. Surt can later be encountered as a regular enemy in the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, but he cannot be recruited due to being a Tyrant Class demon. He can instead be summoned in the Cathedral of Shadows by fusing the right demons. As a minion, Surt has the distinction of having the only fire-elemental based normal physical attack. His attack power can still be enhanced by Tarukaja and Focus, and when he is given the passive skill "Pierce", the effect will bypass resist, void and absorb properties of the Fire element instead of physical. When using a physical skill however, Surt will inflict standard physical damage and his normal attack can still be repelled by Tetrakarn. Surt also has a unique Fire spell aptly called Ragnarok. ''Persona 3'' Surt is a Persona of the Magician Arcana, unlockable after maxing out the Kenji Tomochika Social Link and fusible upon reaching level 52. His Heart Item is Blazing Flame, which nullifies Fire damage to the bearer. ''Persona 3 FES'' Aside from returning as a Max Magician S. Link Persona, Surtr can be fused with a Nihil Weapon to create the Laevateinn, a two-handed sword that inflicts fire damage instead of slash, and adds the Fire Boost effect as well. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Surtr returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. If the player takes the newly added female perspective, maxing out the Junpei Iori Social Link will allow the fusion of Surt. This is somewhat fitting, as Surt and both of Junpei's Persona (Hermes and Trismegistus) both have an affinity for fire. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' In the Chaos path in Envoy for the Messiah/Gaia Church, after defeating him in the trial in Doukan's spirit world, he will ask you some questions, each with two answers and an effect on your character alignment, and after you finish your conversation you get one of two rewards. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Surt appears as a summonable and recruitable demon. He also appears as the first sub-boss of Sector Horologium in Law Path, destroying the elevator to Horologium B9F. Also, he appears in the EX Mission The Wise Man's Library V, holding half of the last Book of Thoth. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''The Journey'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Strange Journey'' Gallery File:Demi-Surt.gif|Surtr in DemiKids Surt Zombie.gif|Sprite of Surt Zombie from DemiKids surtr.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. surtrzombie.JPG|Surtr's zombie form in DemiKids. Surt.JPG|Surt as seen in Strange Journey. Surt.PNG|Sprite of Surt from Majin Tensei II Surt-sama.png|Surt as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:Tyrant Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas